


The queen and the outcast

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Branch & Poppy [1]
Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Poppy and Branch oneshots based after the movie, during the series the beat goes on and TrollsTopia.Branch and Poppy are so different yet get along so well, Branxh deals with insecurity and trying to fit in. Struggling to thaw his once grey heart.Poppy is a fun loving Troll, who is confident in most things she does. And loves life.These are one shots where Branch needs love and protection, and Poppy is there every step of the way.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Series: Branch & Poppy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The queen and the outcast

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say I am not usually a person who enjoy straight pairings, I think a lot of it has to do with the power relationship that a lot of people write.
> 
> Where it's the male who's the big tough guy, and the woman who is the one that gets comforted.
> 
> I feel like those are overrated, and I love Poppy and Branches relationship, because it's the complete opposite.
> 
> You have Branch who deals with insecurities, over thinking, and struggles to.
> 
> Be accepted into the village.
> 
> Poppy for the most part she's confident, has a sassy attitude.
> 
> Especially in the seires TV show.
> 
> I just feel like they mesh well more than most couples do.

Summery: Takes place after bye bye bunker.

The quiet was stifling the aspect of his new home up above ground being vulnerable, he still couldn't believe his Bunker was gone. Of course the actual explosion was due to of course Cloud guy. 

Closing his eyes wearily Branch sat up gaze directing around the room, Poppy had given him a guest pod until they decided where he would live permanently. It was nice enough, a nice bed, a desk, 

He still missed his Bunker.

Now don't get him wrong he was proud of himself he made a big step, but years of paranoia didn't just go away in one day. Leaving it difficult to sleep.

Laying back down closing his eyes trying to sleep Branches eyes jolted open when he felt someone laying on rhe bed next to him, his body sagged in relief when he noticed it was just Poppy.

Poppy reached over running her fingers through Branches blue hair, whose eyes drifted shut leaning into the touch. 

"Not that I don't enjoy this, but what are you doing here Poppy? Shouldn't you be sleeping? Don't you have scrapbooking class tommrow or somthing?". Branch half joked.

"Its not until afternoon".

The comment prompted Branch to roll his eyes in fondness, of course she would have a class like that, but as the other Trolls fingers ran in his hair, in a rhythmic motion Branch found himself drifting closer to unconsciousness.

"You never answered my question". Branch stated sleepily.

"I knew this would be hard for you especially tonight. So I thought I would spend the night with you".

"What about King peppy". Branch stated quietly struggling to stay awake. "Not that I don't appreciate it". He yawned his body slowly rolling into the Queen whose arm pillowed Branches head.

"I asked dad he understood". Poppys tone soft, her head ontop of Branches, 'i'm not going anywhere". Poppy kissed Branches head. "Now go to sleep". She tugged the Troll close who let out a long sigh before melting against Poppy.

"Thank you". He muttered softly before slowly drifting to sleep.

Poppys eyes showed nothing but warmth and love, nuzzling the other Troll, the queen slowly drifted to sleep as well.


End file.
